


Debris

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid couldn't go on much longer without at least checking in on her darling husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debris

**Author's Note:**

> I know Airachnid wasn't in any of the Bay movies, but I can dream dammit (and I've always wanted to see how she and Soundwave might pan out in this setting anyway)

At some point the ship's stellar tracking software failed during her stasis, so Airachnid couldn't measure how long she'd been the part as cosmic couch potato for. She _did_ know that it was long enough for the journey to have half-way depleted the energon fuel cell levels- as expected- and to have left a transmission logged in the comm relay- _not_ expected. 

She was hesitant to open it, of course. For all she knew it could be a trap sent out by the Decepticon Justice Division to uncover the co-ordinates of traitors, or some kind of error message. And she didn't survive beyond Cybertron going to the Pit just to be destroyed by a loose fuel line somewhere. 

Her wires were still warming up from cryo when she clicked the transmission to play.

_"With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet."_ An eyeridge perked up at the sound of Optimus Prime, also known as the reason she was stuck with the Decepticons close to all her life. To think he was _still_ alive, or that he still had that gorgeous vocaliser of his...

_"But fate has yielded its own reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in-"_

"Dear Primus, do Autobots _ever_ shut up?" She fast forwarded through the whole bleary speech, stopping near the end in the hope of something interesting. 

_-am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting."_

“Waiting for your demise, no doubt," she muttered, closing the audio and turning her attention to more important things. External scans showed she was in an unmarked solar system, with an organic planet on one side of her and a dreaded asteroid field on the other. She must have drifted in from a different trajectory, else the rocks would have easily turned her ship (and herself) to floating scrap metal. 

In fact, there was already a piece hovering in orbit of the planet's moon. Too small to be another ship but large enough that its signal blipped incessantly on her radar screen.

Its unmistakably Cybertronian signal. 

Airachnid was still grinning to herself when she pulled up the ship's local comm system. 

"Fancy meeting you out here, Soundwave."

In all honestly she wasn't expecting a response from him, yet his familiar growl soon crackled through the command console's speakers. 

" _You have been flagged as a Decepticon deserter, Airachnid."_

_'Still the loyal boy scout, I see. Such a shame'._ Airachnid had so hoped he'd have eventually seen sense in deserting Megatron and meeting with her in one of the Regulon systems, but obviously that wish went wasted. 

"Oh, yes, I _did_ leave you all not too long ago, didn't I?" she asked, eager to see if the years apart had done anything to the temper she so loved to prod at. "How long has it been now? Two, three centuries?"

_"Five hundred stellar cycles, three vorns, twenty solars, four breems and two klicks since you abandoned your post on Cybertron."_

He always had a hard time staying emotionless around her. From the sliver of anger that spilled into his tone, she knew that at least that hadn't changed. "Why Soundwave, I'm flattered that you remembered. Next you'll be saying you remembered our anniversary-"

_"I did. Five human months from now."_

She didn't know what a human was, but it sounded sticky and unpleasant. That was the only thing that made her smirk falter slightly. "Hm. Shame I woke up a little early." She was sure Soundwave could hear her digits tapping at her keyboard while she spoke, knowing how much he hated being placed second to attention. "I suppose Megatron won't be getting me a present for staying alive until now?"

_"Megatron is dead."_

Her claws almost tore into a few of the keys as her servos jerked in shock. She hoped he didn't hear them skidding over the console, forcing herself to shrug. "Bound to happen sooner or later. What's keeping you around here in this dump of a galaxy, then?"

_"My loyalty to the Decepticon cause."_ He took too long to answer for that to be the only reason, but Airachnid knew he wasn't about to share it over such an open network. A few glasses of high grade and the right touches on his armour though, and his vocaliser would be as open as his spark on their honeymoon. 

"You always were more loyal to our faction than you were to me." Airachnid said it mostly to herself, barely at the edge of the transmitter's range. He would have heard it though, with all the raw disappointment her voice threw into it. 

_"...You would rather me open and dead, than distant and alive."_ He was never one to ask questions, and he didn't try to make it sound like one. Airachnid remembered when his cold logic was what made her fall in love with him in the first place. Though, even after all the years together, she still wasn't sure what he saw in her.

Fortunate then, that she was in a mood for solving mysteries.

"I would rather you stop drifting out there like some broken satellite and come here to show me what I've been missing all these centuries."

Klicks of digit-tapping silence ticked by until there was a fateful _thud_ of collision at the ship's entrance, and Soundwave didn't need to use the comm system to be heard. 

"Request acknowledged."


End file.
